


Saku

by Mischeiefedmarauders



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-06-19 20:04:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15517566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischeiefedmarauders/pseuds/Mischeiefedmarauders
Summary: Dir En Grey are starting their latest tour and they have been assigned an opening band to travel with them and shenanigans ensue.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I did this with another story in my Radiohead fictions but I figured I could try and do it with Diru and change some things up a bit, so, yea. Enjoy. 
> 
> This is also the first time I've ever written Dir En Grey so, hopefully, I did them justice.

Dir En Grey all sat at a long table in a conference room at the record label, along with another person in a suit, they seemed to be waiting on something. 

"So, we get to tour with Ella Bryan? Do we get to see what she looks like or is that going to stay under wraps?" Asked Kyo, very curious about her. No one knew what she looked like, whenever she did concerts she'd do it all behind either a mask or behind a screen while using her laptop to project images and videos she made herself to her music. It was a great gimmick and there were so many theories out there on what she looked like or that she had been spotted. It was definitely a smart move, especially in this day and age with social media and everyone having cameras in their pockets. She could go around and not worry about the paparazzi and other people coming up to her. The guy in the suit at the front of the room shrugged. 

"I would assume that would be up to her" he said as he turned back to the window, watching the rain beat down hard onto the cars and pavement below. The rest of the band nodded and continued talking among themselves. The clock struck nine and the guy in front turned and looked out the door. 

"She's usually prompt...I hope nothing happened to her" he said a bit worried. 

"I'm sure it's the rain, it's terrible right now" said Shinya, scrolling through his phone and showing it randomly to Kyo who would let out a small laugh. The door opened then and a woman with long, wavy, Blood Red hair came in, her overly large sweater clung to her small frame while her Doc Martins and a bit of her leather pants were caked in mud, her sunglasses covering her eyes. 

 

"Sorry I'm late" she said, her voice rough, her Irish accent thick. 

"Not a good day?" Asked the guy and she let out a sardonic laugh as she walked right to the coffee pot and poured herself a cup. 

"Not entirely. I wake up with no power, so I started the day with a cold shower...Though I really should have skipped. Bloody piece of shit car wouldn't start so I had to walk. I then stopped to get a coffee and on the way out some asshole knocked into me, causing me to drop it. I didn't have enough time to go back so I ignored it, half way there my umbrella decided to, quite literally, fall apart on me" She said as she took a drink and pulled a face and threw the cup away "That's not coffee" she said as she pulled out her phone and started typing something before putting it away. "So I had to walk the last five blocks in the bloody rain because no cabs would stop. Then I'm a block away and a fucking lorry driver speeds through a fucking mud puddle and drenches me" she said as a person walked in with a towel, to which she accepted it gladly and started to attempt to dry off a bit. A second later a person came in carrying a coffee which she took happily and took a huge drink. She let out a sigh before turning and finally seeing the band sitting there, all with smirks on their faces. She cleared her throat and moved to the table and set the towel down over the chair and leaned over the table and put her hand out. "Sorry you had to hear that" she said. Karou was the first to stand and take her hand. 

"Ella I assume?" He asked and she nodded. 

"Though please call me Madison, Ella's my stage name" she said and they all nodded as they each stood and took her hand to shake it, Die's hand holding on a bit longer than the others, before she finally sat down. "No need for introductions on your part though, very big fan" she said with a smile as she took another drink. 

"Alright, now that that is all squared away, lets go over these contracts and get them signed shall we?" The main guy said and everyone nodded as he passed them out. As soon as Madison got her she flipped through it quickly before sliding it away. The other's looked at her, confused. 

"They use the same contract for everything...Have you guys not noticed? There's really no need to go over it" she said and Karou looked to the contract and went through it as well, this time paying attention and letting out a small laugh. "You will also find 32 spelling errors....Eidetic memory" she said pointing to her head. "So, how about we skip to the signing and then we go over the schedule?" She said and the guy looked at her, shocked. Kyo sat up then and nodded. 

"I'm with Madi" he said and the rest of the band rolled their eyes. 

"Anything to get out of a boring meeting right?" Said Tosihya with a laugh and he gave the guy a look as if to say 'duh.' 

"We should still go over the major points, so, please open them and follow along." he said as everyone groaned and flipped to the front page. This lasted about half an hour. In that time Madison had pulled out a notebook and started writing down lyrics and drawing small figures. Once they had finally gotten through it they all reached into the middle of the table and grabbed pens and signed. Once that was done he handed out schedules next and everyone started to look them over, making sure things worked for everyone. "Does everything look good?" he asked and everyone nodded. "Great, so, that's it I think" he said with a clap of his hands. Everyone stood and started to gather their things. Madison finished her coffee and turned to Die. 

"Duck" she said and he ducked down as she threw the cup, it landing perfectly in the trashcan behind him. She smiled and turned around and headed toward the door. "Can't wait to tour with you guys" she said with a backwards wave. The rest of the band turned to Die and stared at him, grinning. He looked between everyone, eyes wide. 

"What?" He asked and Karou shook his head. 

"Somebody has a crush!" Sang Toshiya and Die rolled his eyes. 

"No I don't" 

"Oh, don't deny it! That handshake that lasted just a bit longer than ours, the way you'd keep glaring at her when she wasn't looking? Seriously" said Kyo. 

"The way you watched her pace as she was telling about her morning...You seriously couldn't be any more obvious" said Karou. Die then turned to Shinya, and he just smiled and turned and walked away, Die let out a sigh and turned back to the table to grab his sunglasses and he saw that Madison had left a notebook at her seat. He picked it up and looked it over. 

"Does Madison live close? She left a notebook" said Die, holding it up to the main guy. He turned and nodded. 

"Here" he said as he opened up his briefcase and handed him a card. "Her address, if one of you wants to drop it off" he said as he packed his stuff up and left. Die looked over the card and saw an address along with an email address and a home address. 

"And let me guess...You're going to bring it back to her?" Asked Kyo now looking over the card as well before taking out his phone and putting the information into it for later. 

"I mean, it is closer to my apartment" he said and Kyo laughed. 

"Go for it! Though I suggest maybe texting her first?" Suggested Kyo as he patted Die on the shoulder and walked out of the room, Die following as he pulled out his phone and sent her a quick text. A minute later his phone buzzed and he read over the text. 

'Thanks, knock and Mary will let you in' it said, he nodded and went for a cab and told the driver the address and they were off. 

When the driver pulled up to the house Die had to do a double take. It wasn't just a house, it was a mansion, so to speak...It was very rare that you would find a Victorian style house in Japan, but there is was. He paid the driver and stepped out and up to the porch. He looked around before knocking. A minute later a woman in her mid 60's opened the door and smiled at him. 

"You must be Die, Miss said you'd be stopping by...Please come in" she said as she opened the door a bit wider and let him in. He thanked her and stepped inside the main entrance hall and looked around. It was just as magnificent as the outside. To his right and left were doorways, both closed and further down it looked like it led to either the kitchen or dining room. He looked to his left and saw a flight of stairs leading up. "Lunch will be ready soon, Miss offered an invitation if you'd like to join" she said as Die leaned over and took his shoes off before stepping in fully. 

"If it wouldn't be too much trouble" he said with a smile and she smiled back at him. 

"No trouble at all dear...I'll take you to her" said Mary as she turned and led him up the stairs. They had gone all the way to the top and stopped in front of a door that could just barely be heard music. She opened the door and looked inside before stepping aside and letting him go in. "I'll fetch you when lunch is ready" she said with a bow before leaving, he bowed back and stepped inside, taking everything in. 

The room was pretty big and was filled with multiple instruments and equipment and the other side was covered in art supplies and photography equipment. He swept the room again and saw Madison in the middle, back to him, headphones on, playing the guitar and pressing pedals randomly. She had changed from what she was wearing that morning and was now wearing a pair of black jeans and a big sweater again, this one hanging off one of her shoulders. Her hair was up this time though some still hung down. He shut the door and walked up to her, he was going to tap her on the shoulder but he figured she was the kind of person that started swinging when scared so he moved back and then around so he could sit on one of the amps in front of her. He sat down and crossed his leg over the other and waited for her to notice. It didn't take long though. She looked up and jumped a bit but smiled at him as she hit a button on one of her pedals and took her headphones off and left them around her neck. 

"Hello again" she said. Die smiled at her and held up her notebook. 

"I do believe you forgot something" he said and she reached out and took it. 

"Thanks, you really didn't have to come all the way out here though" she said and Die shrugged. 

"It's no problem, I live literally three blocks away, though I don't remember ever seeing this house here" he said and she nodded. 

"You'd figure with its unusual design for Asia that people would notice it more, but they don't. Though I'm completely fine with that...Don't much like visitors...But I guess you and the band can be an exception" she said with a laugh. 

"Well now I feel extra special" he said and she nodded. 

"You should, I don't usually invite people for lunch either" she said. 

"It really isn't a bother, me joining you?" He asked and she waved her hand. 

"Of course, not. We're going to be touring together, best get to know each other before hand I would imagine" and Die nodded. 

"Well thank you for the invitation" he said "So, what are you working on?" He asked now looking over everything again. 

"Some new stuff I plan on debuting on the tour...I have a back log of visuals and I need stuff to put them too" she said "Would you like to hear?" She asked then and Die perked up. 

"I'd love to" he said and she smiled and leaned over to push a button on a mixing board, switching audio from her headphones to the speakers she had positioned around the room. She hit another button on her pedal board and then started the song. It started off slow and mellow but slowly worked its way to being louder and more intense, when it seemed to reach its height and she stomped on another pedal and she started playing. The pedal putting some distortion and reverb onto it. Die watched her work and push the different pedals and also listened very carefully to her music. The song finished and she cut everything off and she looked up to him and he clapped lightly. 

"That was brilliant" he said and she smiled. 

"Thank you" she said and took the guitar off and set it to the side. "Did you want to mess around with any of them? I see you eyeing the guitars" she said with a smirk and he smiled. 

"Please?" He asked and she nodded. 

"Go for it" she said as she walked over to one of the windows and opened it before pulling out a pack of cigarettes and lighting one. She jumped onto the window sill, one leg propped against the other side the other hanging down. He watched her blow the smoke out before grabbing one of the guitars and bringing it to an amp that already had a cord attached and plugged it in. He did a couple scales before going into one of their newer songs. She turned and watched him with a smile. "Am I going to be hearing something new?" She asked and he looked up at her and smiled. 

"Not really...I mean, yea, but you really can't tell what it is without Karou playing his parts as well" he said and she nodded. 

"Can't wait to hear the full thing with the whole band" she said as she took another drag and leaned her head back against the frame and closed her eyes, enjoying the sunlight coming in through the window and enjoying listening to Die play random things. Die had looked up at her at one point and his breath caught as he saw her relaxing, the sunlight hitting her just right to where it looked like she was almost glowing, the pieces of hair that had escaped her bun were moving slightly in the breeze from the window. 

"You know, there's a wide array of camera's in the far corner...You could take a picture" she said with a smirk before opening her eyes and looking at him. He cleared his throat and looked away. 

"Sorry" he said and she laughed. 

"Don't be sorry, I don't mind" she said as she finished the cigarette and put it out into an ashtray that was on the window sill and stood up and closed the window again. She walked up to him and took his phone from his pocket and stood in the light again and took a picture of herself before slipping it back into his pocket. "There you go" she said with a wink as the door opened to reveal Mary. 

"Lunch is ready" was all she said as she ducked out of the room again. 

"Lunch is served" she said with a smile as Die put the guitar down and shut the amp off before following her down the three flights of stairs. 

When they got to the landing she took a left and led them all the way back, he caught a glimpse of the kitchen before she turned right and led them into a decent sized dining room were two places had been set up for them already at the far end. Madison sat at the head of the table and Die's plate was to her left and he sat down as well just as Mary came out carrying a trey with what looked like grilled chicken and salad. She set them down in front of both. 

"What to drink?" She asked. 

"Water please" said Die and Madison nodded. 

"Same" Mary nodded and left to go get their drinks. She came back with a pitcher of water and two glasses and set them out and poured them each a glass. "You gonna join us?" She asked as Mary went to leave. 

"I've already ate, dinner's in the oven, it should be ready by the time I get back" she said. 

"Don't have too much fun at that book club...I know how crazy Sam gets after one too many mimosas" she said with a laugh and Mary laughed as well. 

"I'll behave myself" 

"Good, and I want you back at a reasonable time young lady, none of that sneaking in through the window bull shit" 

"Me? Sneaking in through a window? I wouldn't dream of it" said Mary as she came over and gave her a kiss on the cheek before heading out. 

"You two behave yourselves, yea?" She said before disappearing through the door. 

"NEVER!" She screamed at her before the front door shut. She let out a laugh and started in on her food. 

"Quite the pair then?" Asked Die after taking a drink. 

"Oh yea. Love her to death" 

"She's your maid then?" 

"Kinda, she practically raised me, love my parent's but they loved to travel so they left me with Mary most of the time" she said. 

"Is this a family house? I mean being Irish I figure you're not originally from here?" He said as he took a bit. She swallowed her bite and took a drink before answering. 

"That is where you're wrong" she said with a smile. "It's been in the family for seven generations? I think...? My father's side is Asian and my mother's side is Irish. He met my mum at university and he wanted to see new places so he moved with mum. I came back here three years ago to care for my grandmother. After she died last year I decided to just stick around, the 'band' was doing good and it was a bit of a fresh start" she said. Die listened and nodded. 

"I'm sorry about your grandmother" 

"Thank you, but she was almost 100, she lived a good life, she was definitely ready to go when she did" 

"Well that's good" and she nodded in agreement. They ate a couple more bites before Die spoke up again. "Are your parent's still in Ireland then?" 

"Yup, they didn't really like that I decided to stay, but I'm 41, I think I can make my own decisions" she said with a laugh and Die nodded, laughing as well. 

"So, what about you, have you been here your whole life?" She asked and he nodded after taking a bite of his salad. 

"Born and raised, the touring though has kept me content, when it comes to seeing new places. I really don't have the urge to move anywhere else" he said and she nodded. 

"That's understandable, the rest of the band from here originally as well?" 

"Yea, though we came from all over the place, though Kyo and Shinya lived close to each other" he said and Madison took another bite of her chicken. 

"You've known each other a good while?" She asked, though she kind of knew the answers, but she wasn't about to let on that she had creeped all of them when she was younger. 

"21 years, though like I said, Shinya and Kyo for a couple years more I'm sure" 

"Are you excited about the tour?" He asked and she nodded with a smile. 

"It's going to be a blast. I actually love touring" 

"How are you going to get around without being noticed? I mean, the venues and sites are going to have your name on it too...Wouldn't people put two and two together if they saw us all hanging out?" 

"That is why when I'm not on the bus I'll be wearing my mask, why? Disappointed that you'll only be able to oogle me on the bus?" She said with a smirk and Die about choked on his water and looked at her wide-eyed. She let out a laugh then. "You have a picture of me on your phone, you can look at me any time you want if you start to miss my face out in public" she said with a wink and he shook his head. 

Die had left after the meal with the promise of stopping by again and bringing the rest of the band to have a sort of party before the tour kick off.


	2. Chapter Two

It was the Saturday before the band and Madison were supposed to leave that had Madison and Mary running around the house, making sure things were ready for when the guys showed up. They had done extra cleaning and made sure that the sitting room and library were up to par seeing as both rooms don't get used as often as she would like. They had to be aired out and dusted thoroughly, which took the better part of the day to do both. They also made sure that the dining room was set up with the drinks and food. There were pocket doors that opened the dining room up to the sitting room so it gave it more space and made access to the food easier. She wanted the library just in case the guys wanted to spread out or get away from the noise. It was really only going to be them six but she figured she had the room to let them spread out and why not. Once everything was set and music was playing she finally decided to change out of her dusty clothes and into something a bit more presentable. She came down now wearing an off the shoulder black bely shirt, revealing what looked to be the body of a snake winding around her stomach and torso, and a long, flowy black skirt. She had done her hair up in braids but kept some hair down. She was now in the kitchen placing food on a trey when the doorbell rang, Mary left to go get it.

"Hello again, Die, this must be the rest of the band then?" She asked and Die nodded and introduced them all as she let them in. "Pleasure...Follow me" she said and they all followed, everyone else taking everything in.

"This is really her house?" Asked Toshiya, wanting to explore.

"Crazy right?" Said Die as they were led into the sitting room just as Madison came out with the tray of food she was working on.

"Hey guys! Glad you could make it!" She said with a smile as she set everything down and went to give each one a hug.

"Quite the place" said Kaoru and she nodded.

"Oh yea...Also, You guys aren't just confined to here...There's a library across the way...The only thing I ask is no food...There's things in there old as dirt and I'm sure my great-grandparents and so on would roll in their grave if something happened to things" she said with a laugh, the rest joined in. "Anyway,

food and drinks and whatnot, enjoy yourselves" she said with a smile as she went to go get more stuff from the kitchen, but she was stopped by Mary.

"And what do you think you're doing?" She asked.

"Getting the rest of the food"

"Nope, you have guests...Go be a good host" she said as she grabbed her shoulder and spun her back around and pushed her toward the band. She let out a laugh and walked back to the band. Everyone took her in and Die and Kyo’s eyes went automatically to the snake tattoo.

“Look! You guys match” said Kyo with a laugh as he dragged Die to Madison and put his hand with the tattoo to her stomach where a part of the snake was. Madison felt an electric jolt run through her as Kyo placed his hand and she tried everything to not react to it. They both looked down and laughed.

“Guess we were meant to be then” she said with a wink to Die who blushed slightly and pulled his hand away reluctantly.

Halfway through the night had Madison and Shinya sharing a loveseat, talking about random things, Die and Kyo had found the library and they both had brought back a couple books and were looking through them and Kaoru was by the food table, refilling his plate. Toshiya had left the room a bit ago and came back, looking very happy.

"You have a pool?" He asked and everyone looked at him and Madison laughed.

"Yea...Fancy a swim then? It's heated...I'm sure I have some swim trunks around here" she said as she put her drink down on the table beside the couch.

"Really? That would be amazing" said Toshiya. She stood up and left the room and came back a bit later with a box.

"My grandparents would buy swim suits every year, so, I'm sure you guys can find some that fit. Whoever wants to swim go ahead and change and I'll go get the backyard ready" she said as she walked back out of the room and toward the kitchen again.

Before she reached the kitchen she took a left that led into a back entry way it's also where the laundry room was. She went to a set of French doors and opened them to reveal a decent sized inground pool. She reached over to a bunch of switches and flipped them all on, causing all of the lights in the back and in the pool to illuminate. She then went to the laundry room and pulled out enough towels for everyone and set them out on the chairs. She then went to a control panel on the outside and hit a couple buttons and the music that was being played inside was now playing outside as well. When she was satisfied that everything was set she went back inside just as everyone came out ready to swim.

"Are you not going in?" Asked Die.

"Nah, really not in the mood to swim actually but you guys enjoy yourselves" she said and Die almost looked sad but didn't say anything else and followed everyone else to the pool. She did however sit at the side of the pool and put her feet in while everyone else slowly made their way into the pool, except Toshiya who had decided to go for a cannon ball. Everyone laughed before going off and doing their own

things. Madison watched everyone with a smile on her face. Die swam up to her and put his arms on her knees, soaking her dress.

"Oy! Seriously!" She said with a laugh and he just smirked.

"You should really get in, you look all lonely sitting here by yourself" he said and she shook her head.

"I'm good"

"Alright then" he said before leaning forward and grabbing her around her waist and using all his strength to pull her in. She let out a yelp before she went under. They both surfaced just as everyone let out a laugh.

"Fucking bastard" she said, though she couldn't help but smile as she flipped her hair back. "You just better be thankful that I left all of my electronics on the chair" she said as she jumped up and grabbed his head and dunked him under. He came up with a laugh and splashed her. She splashed him back before leaning back in the water and allowed herself to float, her hair and skirt fanning out around her.

"I honestly don't get how people can do that" said Toshiya trying to do it himself but he just kept sinking.

"Personal flotation devices" she said as she pointed to her boobs. Everyone stared and then laughed. She righted herself and swam over to Toshiya. "Here, lay back" she said and he did and she put her hands under his back. "Alright, relax everything, arch your back a bit...Slow breaths" she said and he did as he was told. "Alright, I'm going to take my hands away, remember what this feels like...Stay relaxed" she said as she slowly took her hands away from him and backed up. He had managed to float for a bit before Kyo got out of the pool and jumped in right beside him, causing him to break his concentration. Toshiya righted himself and swam for Kyo.

"You little goblin! I was doing it" he screamed as they continued to chase each other around the pool.

"Me next?" Asked Die now swimming up to her and putting an arm around her shoulders.

"If you want" she said, really enjoying the arm around her shoulders. He nodded then stepped in front of her. Shinya looked between the two and smiled before swimming a bit away and then floating on his back as well. "Alright, like I said with Toshiya" she said and Die laid back and she put her hands under his back and went through the whole thing again before taking her hands away and letting him float.

The rest of the night had everyone getting out of the pool and getting into some night clothes that were provided for them, Madison not letting them leave because of how much they had drank. So, they were now in the sitting room again, fire lit, all of them with a cup of hot cocoa.

"This has been really fun. Thank you again for having us" said Shinya and Madison smiled at him.

"Your welcome! Figured it'd be better to get to know one another. You guys are definitely invited whenever, this house doesn't get much visitors anymore it seems" she said taking a drink.

"I'd definitely would love to come back" said Die and Kyo gave him a look which Madison caught but decided to not say anything but smirk at him behind her cup. They had eventually turned in for the night.


	3. Chapter Three

A couple weeks later had Madison gathering all of her equipment and luggage for the long tour. She was in the main hall, Mary helping her gather and make sure she had everything. A van pulls up a bit later and they packed everything into the van and to where she was to meet the band. It was a half hour drive. When they showed up there was a group of photographers waiting for them. She reached into her bag and pulled out a porcelain half mask, it was old and cracked but still seemed to hold together very well. It looked like that the mask was once white but is now a yellow/beige color, as if an antique. She put that on and then put on a jacket to cover up some of her tattoos on her arms before stepping out. The camera's starting going off as the rest of the band stepped out to see everything going down. Die walked up and smiled at her. 

"Quite the turn out right?" He asked as she smiled and nodded. 

"Ella! Ella! Over here!" One screamed and she looked over Die's shoulder and gave them a small smile before turning around and letting out a sigh. 

"I think they were thinking I'd be here without the mask" she said as she went to the back of the van and started taking out her equipment. 

"More than likely, not so smart though" he said as he started to help her with everything. As they moved everything to the bus pictures were taking the whole time and trying to get answers out of all of them but they ignored them. Once they were settled they decided to acknowledge the photographers. They all took photos together and answered a couple questions before making their way into the bus. Madison sat down on one of the couches and slipped off her mask and set it down on the table, everyone settled as well and wait for everything to start. Shinya had looked over the mask as he sat down beside her. 

"Can I look it over?" He asked and Madison smiled and slid it toward him. He picked it up carefully and looked it over. "Is it as old as it looks?" He asked. 

"Yea, it was my great, great grandmothers, she had made it for an art class" she said and Shinya nodded, turning it around one more time before setting it down. 

"It's beautiful" 

"Thanks" 

The bus then jerked forward and they were off to their first show a couple hours away. Once the bus was off Madison took her laptop and opened it and pulled up a program to start putting together some visuals for the show that night. Shinya had leaned over then to watch what she was doing, Die came and sat down on her other side. She looked between the two and laughed. 

"Interested then?" She said. 

"I've always wondered how you did everything" said Shinya, watching everything with interests. 

"You actually pay attention to my stuff?" She asked, surprised. 

"Yea...Why such surprise?" Asked Die and Madison shrugged. 

"You guys are, like, famous and me not so much" she said and Die let out a small laugh. 

"Just because we're famous doesn't mean we can't like local music" said Die and Shinya nodded. 

"Your music is great and the visuals are amazing" 

"How else do you think your manager got the idea to tour with us?" Said Karou, looking over a magazine and her eyes got wide. 

"Wait...Really? You guys wanted me on tour?" She asked. 

"Yup" said Die with a smile and she couldn't help but smile as well, though inside she was freaking out. 

"Well, thank you, it's definitely an honor" she said as she went back to working on her visuals and doing some last minute revisions to her set that night, with Shinya and Die watching and asking questions randomly of what she was doing. 

They arrived at the venue Madison put her mask on and they stepped out and decided to get some food before heading in to get set up. Madison had her own people to set things up for her while they were eating. 

"You excited for tonight?" Asked Kyo to Madison as they were getting ready for that night. 

"Very" she said with a smile. She was now dressed in a black and red Victorian, high collared dress. The sleeves long and tight, making sure no skin was showing besides her lips, which she had painted red as well and lined her eyes thick with black. Shinya was behind her working with her hair to tease it out and shape it, him being already changed and ready for the concert. Once Shinya was done Madison thanked him and stood up, putting her mask on, making sure it stays. The door opened and someone had mentioned that they had five minutes. Madison took a deep breath and let it out and started out toward the stage, the rest of the band followed out as well, wanting to see what she had planned. 

The lights went out and she walked onto the stage and behind a raised platform that had her laptop in the middle of a table that was covered with a black, silk cloth. On the right side of her laptop was a midi pad that was hooked up to the laptop and on the left what looked like a mixing board on top of a synth. Madison hit a button and a violin was heard before a slight techno beat came through and the screen behind her flashed blue and faded into what looked like a field of flowers, but everything was negative and dark. She then hit a couple other buttons and the music changed to a more upbeat song now with heavily distorted guitars and bass. She's now dancing and swaying a bit as she continued to hit buttons and other things bringing the concert to an end forty-five minutes later. The ending was quick flashing pictures, videos, and lights, Madison jumping and dancing around before finally hitting one last button and everything went dark and quiet. The crowd went wild as she started off the stage with one last wave as people came on the stage and started to dismantle all of her things and taking them off and then bringing out the last of Dir En Grey's equipment that they couldn't bring out beforehand. 

As she stepped back Die gave her a hug and spun her a bit. 

"That was brilliant" he said and Madison laughed and put her arms around his neck and allowed him to turn her a bit before putting her down. 

"Well, thank you" she said and Kyo came up and placed a hand on her shoulder. 

"That was great, can't wait to see more" he said as the rest of the band finally showed up and did their whole pre-show group huddle before the lights went off again. 

"Good luck guys" she said as they started to walk out one by one. She stayed to the side and watched them go, her gaze going to Die more and more. At one point Die had looked back to catch her staring and he winked at her before running to the front of the stage and propping up a leg onto one of the monitors and headbanging along with Toshiya and Karou. The concert ended and they ran off the stage to get cleaned up a bit, Die, still riding high from the performance walks up to Madison and gave her a quick kiss on the one part of her cheek that was not covered by the mask before grabbing a towel and wiped his face off before running back on stage with the rest of the band to do their encore. Madison was shocked at the kiss and she kind of stared for a minute, trying to wrap her head around what just happened before smiling like an idiot. The concert ended for good this time and after everyone had thrown out Drumsticks and guitar picks they came back and they all headed back into the dressing room to get ready to leave to head out to an after party that they were invited to. They all changed into normal clothes, Madison making sure that her tattoos were covered and she fixed her make up a bit that had ran down her face and then put her mask back on. When they were ready they all headed to the bus to put their things away and to get a van to the after party. 

"Doesn't it get annoying to wearing it all the time?" Asked Die, who had chosen the back bench seat next to her and poked at the mask. 

"Not really, it's actually comfortable" she said as she looked around before taking her mask off and handing it to him. He took it and put it on and looked around. Madison took out her phone and took a picture of him. He took it off and leaned forward and put it back on her, hands lingering on her face for a second longer before letting them drop. They both smiled at each other and then looked away. 

They pulled up to where the afterparty was taking place, photographers and paparazzi already there ready to take pictures of them as they entered. They all waved at the cameras and smiled but didn't stop too long as they walked in, doors closing and two bouncers coming to guard the door to make sure no one that wasn't invited couldn't make it in. They had made their way right to the bar and ordered drinks. Madison did a shot and then ordered a Jack and Coke, the others beer and headed off to the side to enjoy the music and talk between themselves and also others in the scene. The band eventually went off on their own, Die sticking beside Madison the whole time. There were also a lot of pictures taken of everyone, a couple by Madison herself of her and Die and the rest of the band as well. They had gotten halfway through the night when they were all sitting one of the back booths, Kyo in the middle of a story from back in their VK days, everyone laughing. Out of nowhere there was shouting and the crowd around them split and someone came running at Madison. She turned just as someone dove at her and grabbed her shoulder and pulled her out of the booth. The person jumped on top of her and went for her mask but she shot her hand out and broke his nose before driving her knee into his stomach and threw him off of her. She rolled to the side and made sure the mask stayed before she jumped up and looked him over just as security grabbed the guy. He got out of the grip though and ran after her again. To this she stepped to the side and trips him, he doesn't go down right away so she spins around and kicks him in the back, him going down now and not getting up. Security finally secured him better and started to take him away. Another officer comes up. 

"Are you alright?" He asked just as the rest of the band walked up behind her, all looking panicked but also amused. 

"I'm fine thanks" she said. 

"Did you know the assailant? It seemed he was screaming for you before he got in" 

"Yes, actually. He was an Ex. We didn't get on well and it ended bad. He didn't want to admit that we had broke up" she said and the officer took her statement. 

"And...I figure you don't want your real identity known but we need a name...It won't be published" he said and she nodded. 

"Can I see your pen and paper?" She asked and he handed it to her, spelling out her real name before giving it back to him. 

"Thank you ma'am" he said before walking away. 

"So, we're not to fuck with you then?" Said Kyo looking up to her with a smirk. 

"Most Definitely" she said with a smile as she grabbed Kyo around the neck and gave him a noogie before letting him go. He tried to glare at her but she just smiled down at him and she sat back down and took her drink. They stayed a bit longer before deciding that they had to actually turn in and get some rest before their next show. 

They all filed out and had all of the paparazzi asking about the altercation inside, but they decided to ignore everything and go straight to the bus. As they all got in Madison took her mask off and rubbed her eyes, not caring that she had smeared it. The rest plopped down into chairs and sighed. Die sat down beside Madison and reached over to wipe away a bit of her smeared eyeliner on one cheek and then the other. 

"Thanks, though I really didn't mind it being there, it wouldn't be the first time I've woken up with makeup smeared down my face...Or was that just an excuse to get close?" She asked, raising an eyebrow and smirking. Die's eyes went wide before he leaned away and looked down with a small smile. She then stood up. "I'll see you in the morning" she said, brushing by him and rustling his hair as she past. 

Shinya came up next and sat down next to him. 

"Seriously, you need to make a move, she's turning on the charm and flirting like crazy. It's obvious she likes you" said Shinya smiling before getting up and heading to bed as well. Die was the last one up and he was thinking over all the times he and Madison had hung out and actually going through all of her actions and trying to figure out how he should approach asking her out.


	4. Chapter Four

Madison was the first one awake and she decided to make some breakfast before starting in on a new layout for her performance that night. As she walked out she saw Die curled up on the couch, passed out. She let out a laugh and shook her head and went back to her bed to pull out one of the blankets she brought with her and threw it over him before making her way to the small kitchen and pulling things together for pancakes. She was in the middle of mixing the batter when Shinya walked in.   
"Nice hair" he said as he walked over to her to look at what she was making.   
"Thanks" she said with a laugh as she touched her bun that had random hair falling out of it. "How the hell do you always manage to look so put together, even after sleep...It's not natural" she said as she set the batter down and checked the heat on the small stove before pouring them.   
"Magic" he said with a laugh as he made his way behind her and took the bun out and started straightening her hair out before putting it back up a bit nicer.   
"Thanks" she said as she flipped the pancakes. Shinya smiled and pulled a plate down and handed it to her.   
"Any time" he said as she took it and put the finished pancakes on that and started on the rest of the batter. Shinya took one off the plate and started to eat it plain before giving her a side hug. "Thanks for breakfast" he said as he went to the far back of the bus. She finished up the pancakes and took a couple for herself and put syrup on them and put the rest in the microwave for the rest of the band when they woke up. She took her plate and coffee to sit at the table beside Die. She moved his legs and put them on her lap before pulling out her laptop and headphones and started working on her show that night and eating while also regulating her social media accounts. 

Madison was halfway through her set when she felt Die start to stir. She took her headphones off and looked down to him. He finally opened his eyes and stretched but he realized where he was his eyes got wide and he tried to move but he was tangled in the blanket and only managed to fall off the couch with a groan.   
"Are you finished?" She asked, looking down to him with a smile.   
"I think so" he said as he attempted to get up. "Are you going to keep watching or help?" He asked as he fought with the blanket.   
"Nah, this is too entertaining" she said as she pulled out her phone and took a couple pictures while laughing.   
"You're terrible" he said, though he couldn't keep the smile off of his face. She put her phone away and leaned down.   
"I guess I can help" she said as she grabbed a corner of the blanket and pulled it, causing him to unravel from it easily. Once he was free she stood up and put her hand out to him. He grabbed it and pulled himself up. She then grabbed the blanket and folded it before putting it along the back of the couch before sitting back down and going back to her computer. Die saw the empty plate then and he looked to her.   
"Breakfast?" He asked and she nodded.   
"In the microwave" she said as she put her headphones back on and continued her work while she waited for Die to come back and sit. It didn't take him long before he was back and digging into the pancakes. She took her headphones off again and went to get some coffee before sitting back down.   
"Working on your set for tonight?" he asked and she nodded.   
"I like to switch things up randomly. If I can get the whole tour figured out I wouldn't have to do this every day. I can just pick and choose every concert" she said as she took a drink. "How was the couch?" She asked then and Die shook his head.   
"Not as comfortable as I remember. Pretty sure I'm getting too old to be crashing in random places" he said with a laugh as he took a bite of his pancakes.   
"I hear you on that one" she said as she leaned back and stretched. Die watched her, her shirt raising up a bit as she lifted her hands above her head. She caught the look out of the corner of her eye but she didn't say anything. She put her hands back down went back to her laptop, checking emails this time and other things that needed to be tended to.   
"You run all your social media?" He asked.   
"Yea, kind of have to...I mean, I have people that will look over it and tell me if something I put out isn't good and what not...But It's kind of hard to stay anonymous when you have a networking team...More chances of getting outed" she said as she finished off an email.   
"Understandable" he said as he pulled out his phone and saw the notifications from Instagram that Madison had tagged him. He opened it and saw it was the picture of him wearing her mask, he let out a laugh. "You seriously put that one out there?" He asked as he turned the phone so she could see it. She looked up and smiled.   
"Of course, I did, it's good" she said, reaching for her coffee again and taking a drink. Die brought his phone back to himself and continued to go through his emails and things before turning back to Madison.   
"So...Uhm..." He said, not really knowing how to go about what he was planning. He had a plan the night before but now that he was actually going to go through with it he didn't know what to do. She looked to him, waiting for him to continue. He was about to say something but Kyo came in then.   
"I heard from Shinya there were pancakes" he said and Madison laughed.   
"In the microwave" she said before turning back to Die. "You were going to say something?" She said and Die let out a nervous laugh.   
"It's nothing, it can wait" he said as he stood up and took his and Madison's plate to the sinks and washed them off before heading to the back of the bus to change into something more comfortable. She watched him stand up and leave with confusion but she didn't think any more of it as Kyo sat down across from her.   
"Morning" he said.   
"Morning, sleep well?"   
"Yea...These are good, by the way" he said as he took another bite.   
"Thanks"   
"So, what was that ruckus I heard this morning?"   
"Oh, that was Die attempting to fight my blanket" she said as his eyebrows rose "He lost" she said and Kyo broke out into laughter as she pulled out her phone and showed him the picture she took. Kyo calmed himself and took the phone and looked it over before laughing again.   
"Can I send this too myself?" he said between laughs.   
"Of course, blackmail?" she asked and Kyo finally calmed himself.   
"Something like that" he said with a smirk and she smirked back as she took her phone.   
"I love the way you think" she said as he finished his pancakes. Die came back out from the back now in a pair of sweats and a tank top with a hoodie over that.   
“So, Madison here tells me you lost a battle to a blanket?” asked Kyo with a smirk and Die groaned as he sat down.   
“You told him?” he asked, pouting and she smiled.   
“He asked” was all she said and he shook his head before smiling as well.   
It was later in the day and everyone was spread out through the bus doing their own thing when they came to a rest stop and everyone filed out to stretch their legs and to get some snacks and other things. As they all came back onto the bus one of their tour managers was on there carrying a stack of manila envelopes.   
“Afternoon everyone. I hope you are all well?” she asked and they all nodded. She handed out the envelopes to each person as they passed her and went to sit on the couches, waiting to see what she had planned. “Now, tomorrow the first half of the day will be dedicated to a photoshoot, you’ll be able to rest after and then you’ll do your live. We’re going to drive to a hotel that’s about five hours away from here but close to where the shoot will be and also your live” she said. They all nodded and opened their envelopes and looked through them as she spoke. “And it looks like you guys are off again. I’ll see you in a bit” she said as she left the bus just as the driver came back on and prepared them all to leave again.   
The show’s that night went on without a hitch and everyone made it back to their hotel rooms, not really feeling like going out seeing as they had a big day the next day. The pairs to each room were Madison and Die, Kyo and Shinya, and Toshiya and Karou.


	5. Chapter Five

At about four in the morning Die woke up to a slight breeze. He sat up and looked over to where the balcony was and he saw the door open, he tilted his head in confusion before getting up and going to the door, seeing as he didn’t see Madison in her bed. He stepped outside and saw that there was a ladder that went up.   
“Seriously?” he said to himself as he went back inside and put on a hoodie and his shoes and then went back to climb up the ladder to the roof. The hotel wasn’t that tall, only five stories and they were already on the top floor so it wasn’t long before he got to the top to see Madison laying on her back, camera beside her, hands behind her head. He walked up to her and sat down beside her. She saw him approach and she turned her head and smiled up at him. He was about to say something but she put her finger to her lips to tell him to keep quiet before she grabbed his hand and made him lay down next to her. He got comfortable and looked over to her then but she pushed his head to look up at the sky, which was now turning a dark purpleish blue, the stars were still bright however.   
“Do you hear that?” she whispered and Die listened, not hearing anything, he shook his head. “Exactly...It’s the dead hour...The one time of day where no one is awake or doing anything to cause any noise. It’s so peaceful, the quiet before the storm” she whispered. Die closed his eyes and started to listen and she did as well. She then reached for her camera slowly and sat up a bit and snapped a couple pictures of Die before setting it down again.   
“Do you do this every morning?” he asked now sitting up as well.   
“When I can, it’s my favorite time of the day” she said as she grabbed her camera again and started taking rapid pictures of the skyline with the sun just barely poking over the horizon. “It’s so beautiful” she said and Die nodded in agreement though he would argue that there was someone more beautiful sitting next to him. He then thought back to yesterday morning when he was trying to build up the courage to tell her how he felt. He was about to do it again when she had spoke.   
“I’m not looking forward to the photoshoots today” she said with a sigh.   
“They’re not terrible, I think”   
“Well you don’t have to constantly worry about behind the scene pictures of your face getting leaked” she said with a laugh “Though I did bring it on myself for choosing to stay anonymous” she shrugged.   
“It’ll be fine, you have us now to watch your back as well” he said as he put an arm around her. She leaned into him and nodded.   
“Speaking of, I’m going to need your help covering my tattoo’s...Just in case” she said and he looked down at her.   
“How?”   
“There’s this really awesome concealer I found that covers them perfectly. I don’t know what the photographer’s going to put me in and I don’t want any distinguishing features in the pictures” she said and he nodded.   
“Makes sense” he said. The sun started to rise higher now and she grabbed her camera and started taking more pictures. Die took the camera from her then and turned it onto her and snapped a couple himself with a smile. “Beautiful” he said, handing it back to her, which she took with a small smile, covering the slight blush with her hair.   
“We should head in and attempt to get ready” she said as she stood up, grabbing her camera as she did. She then put her hand out to Die and he took it as she pulled him up. He held onto her hand a bit longer before she turned and slipped her hand out of his while putting the camera around her neck and heading for the ladder. 

They walked back into their room and Die shut the door behind them before going to turn on the lights. Madison went to her bag and pulled out the concealer she was talking about and handed it to him before taking off her hoodie and throwing it onto the bed followed by her tank top, leaving her in a simple black bra. Die wasn’t prepared for that as he just stared, eyes wide. She let out a laugh.   
“See something you like?” she said with a wink. Die cleared his throat.   
“You have no idea” he said under his breath as he took her in again. This time noticing the snake tattoo again, forgetting that she had it. It started from her left hip and wrapped around her stomach and torso and came up over her right shoulder where the head of the snake rested on her collarbone. “Still can’t get over how badass that tattoo is.” he said as he walked up to her and examined it closer, grabbing her shoulder and turning her a bit to see that the snake, does in fact, cover her back as well. He then grabbed one of her arms and looked at the tattoos on that one, seeing as she seemed to never wear a tank top only sleeves. She had random ones along her arms, mostly fandom and band related.   
“Alright let's get this over with” she said as she let go of his hand and went over to her bed and laid down on her back and put her hands above her head. Of course, she knew what she was doing but she made it look innocent. Die on the other hand had to stop his thought process from going south, quite literally, before walking over to the bed and straddling her hips. He put the concealer off to the side and opened it.   
“Do I just use my hands or is there a brush?” he asked.   
“Oh yea” she said as she sat up and reached over to her bag, using his shoulder to anchor herself better as she did. She was now up against him, which wasn’t helping matters any for Die. She came back up and handed him a bag of makeup sponges. “Though if you want to use your hands, that’s fine too” she said with another wink before plopping back down into the position she was before. Die took one of the sponges and dipped it into the concealer and decided to start with her hip, which he had to move her sweatpants down a little to get to the bottom of the tail.   
As he put the concealer on her she jumped at the coldness and he let out a laugh.   
“Sorry”   
“It’s fine” she said as he continued to work his way up the body of the snake, his other hand resting on her stomach while his other worked with the makeup. Every once in a while he’d move his other hand to smooth out a bit of it before continuing on. Through the whole process it took Die all he had to not lean down and start trailing kisses across her stomach and chest and it was just as hard for Madison to not moan or gasp when he hit certain spots that were sensitive. As he got closer to her breasts however he stopped and looked at her.   
“Uhm...Did you want to do that part?” he asked and she let out a laugh.   
“They’re not going to bite” she said and Die nodded as he grabbed one and moved it slightly over to get the portion of the snake that went close to it. When he was done with the lower half he scooted up a bit and started to work on the head of the snake.   
“The detail up close is amazing” he said, trying to take his mind off of how intimate the whole situation was.   
“Thanks, I designed it myself, though the guy that did it made it that much more amazing” she said, though her breath caught when he got closer to her neck and her eyes flew open and she looked at him as he stopped.   
“Sorry” he said and she shook her head.   
“It’s fine, my neck is really sensitive” she said as she cleared her throat and turned her head back against the pillow and closed her eyes again. Die finished the front and then got up so she could flip around and he could do her back, which he repeated the process. When that was done she turned back to her back and she put her hand out for Die to do the ones on her arms, which weren’t too many. The whole process took about twenty minutes before he was completely done. He set the concealer aside, closed and looked back to her, still sitting on her thighs. He realized then that she had fallen asleep. He smirked and leaned over her and brushed some of her hair out of the way before shaking her shoulder. She took a deep breath in and stretched before opening her eyes. She gasped at how close he was before she let out a laugh.   
“That is one way I would not mind waking up to” she said and he laughed as well. They settled down and looked into each others eyes again before both started to lean into one another, his hand going from her shoulder to cup the back of her head. As their lips were about to touch there was a knocking at the door, to which they both jumped back from each other and cleared their throats. Die got up and Madison put her shirt back on as Die went for the door. 

As soon as he opened it Kyo came in carrying coffee.   
“The coffee here is shit, thought I’d save you guys” he said as he handed them to Die, who accepted gladly.   
“Morning Kyo” said Madison from digging around in her bag and he smiled.   
“Morning, sleep well?” he asked as he went and jumped onto Die’s bed.   
“Very, and you?” she asked as she accepted one of the coffees from Die.   
“As well as I could, I usually can’t sleep knowing that we’re going to be doing a photoshoot for some reason” he said.   
“Yea, I had to have Die here help me cover all of my tattoos. It’s quite a process” she said with a laugh as she took a drink.   
“I thought something looked different” he said as he looked her over again as she nodded.   
Die started to pick out an outfit for that day as well as Madison. She did her morning routine before changing into a pair of plain jeans and a regular shirt, her hair in a ponytail. Die was the next one in.   
“Is the rest of the band not up yet?” she asked as she started to gather her things back into her bag.   
“They are, they’re just being a bit lazy” he said with a laugh as he snagged the concealer out of her hand and looked it over. “This stuff any good?” he asked now trying to read the title.   
“It covered up a huge ass snake didn’t it?” she said as she lifted her shirt a bit. He leaned in and took her hip in his hand to try and see if he could see anything, in the end he couldn’t. Die came out of the bathroom to see Kyo looking over her hip and running a hand over where he knew part of the snake was.   
“Trying to steal my girl are you?” he asked with a smirk and Kyo smiled and grabbed her around the waist and brought her close.   
“You bet” he said as they both started to laugh. Die shook his head but smiled as well before he came over and grabbed her hand and pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her.   
“Nope, mine” he said and Kyo fake sighed.   
“So demanding” he said and they all started laughing again before Die let her go and looked at the clock.   
“We should be heading out soon” he said and Kyo nodded as he stood up as well. Die and Madison gathered their things before following Kyo out of the room and to the lobby to meet the rest of the band.


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look guys! A chapter!! Hope you enjoy!
> 
> [](https://imgur.com/aAJDL1r) Die's Outfit 
> 
> [](https://imgur.com/xAXUlhd) Madison's outfit.

They all arrived at a warehouse looking place and all went inside to see about twenty people running around and setting things up. They stopped and looked around, not really knowing where they had to go first. Finally someone noticed them and came running up to them. 

“Hi! I’m Nathan, the photographer...So glad you guys can make it, I’m so excited to work with all of you. Though I am a bit disappointed that I’m not going to see Ella’s real face” he said with a pout toward Madison, who had her mask and makeup already done. “Anyway, let's get started. I have just a normal photoshoot planned for the beginning and then a special surprise for the second half, which I am so excited to get to. So, go head over to hair and makeup and get even more beautiful and we’ll go from there” he said, somehow managing to have too much energy for how early in the morning it was. They listened to him though and headed toward a row of vanities where each artist took them and sat them down. 

“Is there any way I can get you to take the mask off so I can do your hair?” asked Madison’s artist and she shook her head. 

“It’s not held on by any straps, it shouldn’t get in the way” she said and the lady sighed but started to brush out her hair. 

They all finished and started toward where they were going to do the first round of pictures. One section was just for Dir En Grey and another just for Madison. Once they were done with the individuals Nathan decided that he wanted pictures with everyone in them. As he took the last picture of that set he smiled and clapped his hands. 

“Alright! Now for the fun part! It took a lot of convincing to do this, but your next outfits are in the dressing rooms with your name on it. Oh, Ella, go back to hair and get your hair redone...You’ll understand once you see the outfits though” he said before going off to set up more things. 

Madison went back to the hair stylist and she brushed out her hair again before teasing out her hair to look like her normal Nikki Sixx style. As she was heading to the dressing rooms she could hear Kyo yell something. 

“Oh for Christ’s sake” he said with a laugh and it made her that much more excited to see what the photographer had in mind. She walked into hers and she let out a laugh though she was really excited to put it on. Inside was the German Military uniform Die wore, minus the swastika, which she was happy about, it then clicked as to what the other’s might be wearing. She undressed and got into it quickly. Once she was in it she did a turn then looked herself over again, trying not to jump around and get excited too much. 

“Well, which one did he throw you in” asked Die on the other side of the curtain. She let out a laugh and opened the curtain and leaned against the frame, crossing her arms. Die took it in and laughed. “Damn, I think it looks better on you than it did me” he said and she laughed and took in what he was wearing. He was wearing the tight leather ‘jumpsuit’ with straps all over it. She had distinctively remembered there being a mask, but she was glad that they didn’t add that one. She looked to the rest and saw they were in their more iconic ones from the beginning of their carrier and she couldn’t help but get really, really excited for seeing all of them in those outfits and she was glad that she was wearing the mask though apparently, it wasn’t good enough because Shinya stopped and smirked. 

“Someone’s a bit excited” he whispered and she smirked. 

“I can’t help it” she said and Shinya smiled before walking away, Madison following. 

“Holy shit there’s two of them!” screamed Toshiya with a huge smile, running up to Madison, surprisingly well in the heels he was wearing. He grabbed Die on the way and brought them together and pulled out his phone. “Alright, act like you like each other” he said and Die threw his arm around her and she put her arm around his waist and attempted her best Die expression as Toshiya took the picture. The photographer came back then and smiled at everyone. 

“Alright! Everyone together!” he said and everyone met again at a different part of the warehouse and started in on pictures again. That took another hour or so before they were done and were able to change back. While the others were changing Maison saw that they had other outfits from the ’90s and she saw one that she particularly liked and walked over to the wardrobe person before sending out a quick email to their manager. Once everything was squared away the wardrobe person put the outfit she chose into a black wardrobe bag and set it aside for her while she left and got back into her regular clothes. She walked out then and everyone looked at her and the bag. 

“What’s that?” asked Karou and she just smiled. 

“You’ll see” she said as she made her way to the bus and set the outfit on her bunk. 

“You seriously can’t keep that from us” said Die, trying to get a look and she moved in front of it and took off her mask. 

“You’ll see tonight” she said as the bus started back toward the hotel. 

When they got back to the hotel they had enough time to get dinner and then head to the venue to get ready. Madison had left early to be able to get into the outfit. She was practically doing a happy dance the whole time she was putting it on, though she had a bit of trouble with the straps around the legs. She had decided on his one that was like a long coat with huge ass shoulder pads, all leather of course. The top and the jacket wasn't a problem, but the moment she put on the shorts for it the straps threw her through a loop. It seemed simple but not so much. She took out her phone and texted Toshiya to come and help her. A minute later there was a knock at the door to the bathroom in the dressing room and Toshiya's voice came through. 

"You called?" he said as she walked up to the door an opened it slightly and stepped behind it and let him in. When she shut the door and Toshiya took her in his eyes lit up. "This was your plan?! I love it!!" he said as he gave her a hug. "Ok, you said you needed help?" he asked then, pulling back. 

"The fucking straps around the legs..." she said with a pout and he let out a laugh. 

"I don't even know how many times Die needed help to get into his outfits, so many flashbacks" he said with a smile as he went down to his knees and wrapped them around her legs before hooking them. "You need to put the boots on before I can finish" he said and she nodded and reached over and slid the boots on and zipped them up. He then continued with the wrapping and finally attached them to the boots and stood up with a triumphant smile. "Die isn't going to be able to keep his eyes and possibly hands off of you!" he said as he took her in. She blushed at that but didn't say anything, thinking back to that morning and about the kiss that almost was. 

"Thank you for the help" she said and he smiled again. 

"Anytime...The others are already here...I cannot wait to see their reactions!" he said as he jumped up and down and clapped his hands before walking out. Madison turned toward the mirror and checked herself out and nodded. She took a breath and opened the door and stepped out. 

Everyone’s heads turned and all their jaws dropped, she was sad to see that Die wasn't there yet though. 

"Ok seriously, I don't know how the hell you guys ran around in these things" she said as she adjusted the collar. Everyone laughed then. 

"You look good though" said Shinya. 

"Thanks, it's such a bitch to get into though" she said as she checked herself out again and adjusting the straps around her legs. 

"Yea, I don't miss any of those outfits, though they were fun at the time" said Karou with a smile. 

"Yea, definitely not doing this again" she said with a laugh as she sat down in one of the chairs and started on her makeup. Shinya came up behind her then and started to mess with her hair. Her eye's closed for a second as Shinya ran his hands through her hair before starting back onto lining her eyes with black to accommodate for the eye holes on her mask. 

Madison just finished her makeup and Shinya had put braids along the side of her head and made the short part at the top of her head into a fauxhawk and tease it out a bit while leaving the rest down and long. The door opened then and Die walked in, already dressed for the show, it seemed all he had to do was hair and makeup. He saw Madison sitting in the chair, mask already on but what got him was the shoulder pads of the outfit in front of Shinya and Die automatically knew what Madison had planned. She stood up then and turned around. 

"So, did I do good?" she asked and his eyes went wider. 

"Yea, I'm jealous now, making my old outfits look better, it's not fair" he said with a laugh as he walked up and hugged her. "But seriously, you look amazing...How long did it take you to figure out the straps?" he asked as he sat down then and started on his makeup. 

"A bit, I had to call Toshiya to help me" she said as she leaned against the counter now beside Die and watched him. 

"Yea, I had a thing for straps back then, didn't think about them being difficult at the time, boy was I mistaken" he said. 

"That's what Toshiya said" 

"It was a group effort to get into them, I'm pretty sure Shinya was the only one that actually enjoyed them" said Karou to which Shinya nodded. 

"I definitely miss it, it was fun" he said with a smile. Die kept looking at her out of the corner of his eye, not being able to take his eyes off of her for more than a minute. After that morning he hadn’t been able to stop himself from thinking about it and seeing her in two of his older outfits did something to him for some reason. He was brought out of his thoughts as one of the crew came in and said it was time for Madison to go on. Die finished up his makeup as she left and stood to go watch her, but was stopped by everyone looking at him. 

“What?” he asked, looking between all of them. 

“Someone has it bad!” said Toshiya with a smile and Die rolled his eyes but smiled as he walked out the door to watch Madison’s set. 

The lights went out and Madison walked onto the stage, everything was silent then the lights came on and the music started sending everyone screaming and dancing. She smiled and started dancing as well before hitting more button’s and changing the visuals behind her. Die watched her work, amazed at all of the things she does to make everything work he also couldn’t help but think of how good she looked wearing one of his older outfits. He left with about ten minutes of her set left to get ready with the rest of the band. 

Madison ended her set and headed back to the dressing room, as soon as she walked in she shut the door and let out a groan. 

“How the fuck do you get out of this thing!” she said as she ripped at the straps and zippers of the jacket, trying to get it off. “How in the hell did you do whole shows and not die of exhaustion” she said. This had everyone laughing and Die walking up to her and managing to undo all of the straps and the zipper and pushed the jacket off of her shoulders before taking it and hanging it up. “Fucking finally” she said with a sigh. She was now wearing a tight black tank top. Die took her in after hanging up the jacket and had to stop himself from staring too long. She then plopped down in a chair and accepted the water given to her from Shinya, she then downed the whole thing. It was soon time for Dir En Grey to go on. With Madison’s tattoos covered she was able to go out with them without putting the jacket back on, just needed to keep her mask on. She stood off to the side and watched their whole set, leaving every once in a while to get a drink or to talk to some fans that were waiting outside. She made her way back to the stage for their final encore. The live ended and everyone walked off stage after throwing things out to the fans. She left before they came off and took a seat in the dressing room, laying on the couch, resting a bit. She opened her eyes when she heard the door open and smiled at all of them, all smiling and in high spirits. 

“Not giving up on us yet are you?” asked Toshiya to Madison and she let out a laugh. 

“I probably am, I was up early, I also want to enjoy a decent bed for one more night before we’re squeezed back onto that damn bus” she said with a laugh and everyone nodded, but looked sad that she wasn’t going out with them. 

“I think I’ll join you actually, everything that went on today is starting to catch up to me” said Die as he sat down and started to take off some of his makeup, Kyo agreeing, though it wasn’t often he went out with everyone anyway. 

Kyo, Die, and Madison all met in the back of the venue, Madison now with the jacket back on, but not fastened or anything. A car pulled up and took them to their hotel. They all split once they hit their floor. Die opened the door and stepped inside after Madison did. He shut and locked the door as Madison shrugged off the jacket and draped it over a chair. She went to turn around and stepped back when she saw that Die was actually pretty close to her. She had yet to take off her mask and he reached up with both hands and gently pulled it off of her face and set it aside, not at all surprised that her makeup was running down her face. He smirked and brought his hand back up and wiped what he could away before leaving his hand on her cheek. They stared at each other before Maison rose her hand and grabbed the back of his head and pulled him to her as she crashed their lips together, sighing as she felt his other hand go to her waist and pull her closer. They stayed like that a moment before she felt Die tilt her head back and bit and lick at her bottom lip, asking for permission, she opened her mouth and a second later his tongue met hers as the kiss deepened. She let out a moan, her hand going to the base of his skull and gripping tighter as she tried to pull him closer. He got the idea and stepped in more, leading them to her bed. When the backs of her legs hit the edge she pulled back, both breathing heavy, looking into each other's eyes again. He smirked then and pushed her down to the bed before crawling over her and straddling her hips, leaning down again, their lips barely touching. 

“Do you realize how long I’ve been waiting to do that?” he whispered, his smirk coming back as he lightly pecked her lips before pulling back. 

“Too long” she said as she leaned up and kissed him. “But as much as I would like to continue this...I really need a shower” she said “And also a bit of help getting the concealer off” she said with a smirk and he laughed. 

“Is this an offer?” 

“It most certainly is” she said with a laugh. “Also...I may need help getting out of these fucking pants” she said and he laughed harder. 

“Oh, I think I can manage all of that” he said as he started to kiss her again before moving downward, stopping at her neck to kiss and lightly bite there, causing her to arch up and let out a moan before he continued again. He kissed all over her before finally stopping at where the pants started, he nipped at her hipbone before sitting up straighter and making his way down to work on getting the boots off and undoing the straps that were attached to them. He made sure to go slow though and to touch her more than needed to get everything off, ramping her up and leaving her writhing and panting by the time he was done. When she was free she jumped up and grabbed his head and kissed him hard before getting up and heading to the shower, taking off the rest of her clothes as she did. He jumped up then and followed her in. 

When he had gotten in the bathroom he found her already in and under the water. He stripped everything off and stepped in behind her and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him. 

“You have no idea how sexy it was to see you wearing my old outfits” he said as he started to kiss down her neck. 

“I think I have an idea” she said with a smirk as she pushed her butt back into his groin causing him to moan out. He started to shower kisses and nips along her neck, her hand reached around and tangled her hand in his hair as she continued to grind back on him while his hands explored her body. They both let out moans before she pulled away and reached for her body wash. Die reached around and grabbed it along with a towel and starts to lather it up before running it along her body, washing off the concealer and letting his hands hover longer on certain places and she let him, enjoying the sensation. Once she was clean she grabbed the towel from him, washed it out and then put more body wash on it and starting in on Die, doing the same. When she finished with the top part of him she gave him a look and went down to her knees and reached up and ran a hand along his dick before stroking him a couple times. He let out a gasp and then a moan when he felt her mouth around the tip. His hand reached down and rested on the back of her head as he leaned back against the wall. She circled the tip with her tongue before she slowly started to take him further in all the way to the back of her throat, to which his head fell back against the wall, hand tightening in her hair. 

“Oh god” he moaned out as he tried to not thrust into her mouth more. She hummed before hollowing out her cheeks and pulling back, sucking as she did. Die’s mouth fell open with a loud moan. She smirked at the sound and went to go back down but his grip tightened in her hair and he brought her back up and kissed her. He walked her back and brought them under the water to wet both of their hair. “As much as I would love to continue this, we should finish this up here” he said and she nodded, wanting to hurry up and get back to the room. 

They finished quickly and dried off even quicker. As soon as they were dried off Die grabbed her and pushed her back to the wall and pinned her there before kissing her deeply. She let out a moan, really liking being pinned like that and she had hoped Die realized that she had liked it. They made out a bit before Die grabbed her under her legs and lifted her up, her legs going around his waist as he carried her to the bed and threw her onto it before crawling over her, giving her a quick kiss before trailing kisses again down her neck, biting where her neck meets her shoulder and she cried out and arched into him, her grip tightening on his shoulders. 

“Someone likes it a bit rough” he murmured before biting her again then moving downward, his hands roaming her body as he did. She let out a moan, hands going to his hair as he moved further down. He took his time kissing and licking at the snake tattoo before finally moving down further. Her hands stayed in his hair as he went down, enjoying the sensation. He had moved down further to where her hands couldn’t reach anymore so she put them up above her head, watching as he took on of her legs and started kissing from the knee all the way to where her leg meets her hip. He skipped over and did the same with her other leg, causing her to squirm a bit. 

“Sure love to tease don’t you” she breathed out and he let out a small laugh. 

“Delayed gratification darling” he said running a hand up her thigh again and just barely brushed over her core before taking her leg and putting it over his shoulder and leaned in before looking up at her. She looked down to him before her leg tightened around his shoulder and pulled him closer. He smirked and leaned in the rest of the way and licked her once, causing her to let out a gasp, one hand going to his head. He licked one more time before focusing on her clit. He brought it into his mouth and sucked before moving a bit down and pushing his tongue inside her, causing her to thrust up and throw her head back. 

“Die...” she moaned out “Fuck” He pulled back a bit and smiled. 

“I seriously don’t think I could get enough of that voice” he said as he let her leg drop. He moved up her again though he inserted two fingers into her, kissing her at the same time. He started to pump them and her head flew back. 

“I swear...If you don’t...Ahh...Fuck me right now...Nnng...I’ll push you away and make you watch me get off” she said breathlessly, feeling herself close, but not enough to tip her over the edge. 

“And who’s to say I won’t enjoy that?” he asked, stilling his fingers but leaving them in there. 

“I’ll tie you up so you can’t do anything” she said, trying to thrust down onto his fingers. 

“Who’s to say I won’t like that either?” he shot back as he slowly pulled his fingers back and thrust them back in harder, causing her to arch up and scream out. “But you do have a point, love, I’ve procrastinated far too long” he said as he brought his fingers out fully and licked them clean with a moan. Her eyes didn’t leave him as he licked his fingers, it exciting her more than before. He leaned down and placed a hand on her cheek and kissed her as he lined himself up with her. She tried to thrust up but he pulled back with a smirk. She let out a groan. 

“I thought you said you were done procrastinating” she wined, trying to get him to come back. 

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t help it” he said before thrusting into her fully. He whole body arched and her head went back in a silent moan. Die stilled when he was fully in and took a couple breaths to calm himself. “Oh fuck, you feel amazing” he breathed out before he started to actually move, quickening his pace as he went. As he sped up they both started letting out moans and screams. Madison started to scratch down his back before switching their positions. Die gasped as she did. 

“Fuck” he breathed out as his hands tightened on her waist. She smirked and continued to ride him, one hand going out and grabbing his hair and pulling his head back, causing him to moan more. She leaned down then and bit his neck which caused him to arch off the bed and scream out her name as he tried to thrust into her harder. “God, why are you so perfect” he managed to get out between breaths and she let out a chuckle before stopping completely causing him to whine. “Come on, so close” he said, trying to get her to move. She sat up then and looked down at him. 

“Beg for it” she said then, wondering if he’d do it or not. His eyes went wide and she could have sworn she saw the lust in his eyes rise. She smirked and gripped his hair tighter. “I said, beg” she said again and Die could have about lost it right there. 

“Please...I need you...I’m so close, please” he said and she smirked at him and started moving again. He moaned out before flipping them again and grabbing her around her legs and pulling her closer and thrusting into her hard. 

“Fuck yes!” she screamed out, bracing her hands on the headboard to keep her from hitting her head. He continued the brutal pace both their moans getting louder until finally Madison let out a high-pitched scream, announcing her orgasm, the sight of her coming undone was enough for Die to lose it as well, leaning down and biting into her shoulder as he did. 

As they came down Die pulled away and laid beside her, both trying to catch their breath. 

“Holy shit” he said before turning onto his side. She let out a small laugh and nodded before turning onto her side as well. 

“You can say that again” she said, closing her eyes and enjoying the last of the sensations before forcing herself to get up and get cleaned up, bringing a towel back for him as well. Once they were cleaned up they both got under the covers, Die automatically pulling Madison close, hand going to her hair and messing with a strand. 

“That was definitely way better than I could have imagined” he said then with a smile. A smirk appeared on Madison’s face and her eyes had a hint of mischief in them. 

“And how many times have you imagined doing things to me? I may need some visuals” she said and Die rolled his eyes but his smile never faded. 

“Definitely another time” he said, closing his eyes now. “Right now, I'm exhausted” he said, opening his eyes again and taking the hand that was playing with a strand of her hair, ran it to the back of her head and brought her closer before kissing her, to which she kissed back immediately with a moan. When he pulled back she smiled. 

“I could definitely get used to that” she said, leaning back and turning off the light before cuddling back into him and closing her eyes.


End file.
